Climax
by Wendybiblu
Summary: (Chapter 4 UP) Semua orang pasti pernah samapai di titik akhir, mencoba berjuang. apa yang kita dapatkan tak selalu sama dengan apa yang kita harapkan. kita dapat apa yang kita pantas walaupun kelihatanya salah. ga pandai bikin summary. HUNKAI SEKAI. SEHUN SEME! KAI UKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Climax**

 **By. Wendy**

[Oh sehun]

[Kim jongin]

 **.**

Semua orang pasti pernah merasa berada di titik akhir-

.

TYPO ADDICT

ABSURD

BAHASA SESUKA PAPAN KETIK

.

.

Halaman 1

.

Happy reading

.

.

Pagi hari di musim semi begitu tentram. Langit biru, angin bertiup sepoi sepoi, matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya dan jangan lupakan bunga cherry blossom yang jatuh dari dari tangkainya tersapu angin.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak dari kasur yang ia tempati dengan sehun. Ia dan sehun sudah lama menikah. Sudah lama tepatnya saat puncak musim semi 2tahun yang lalu.

Ia melirik kasur yang beberapa menit yang lalu ditempatinya. Melihat sehun yang masih terlelap jongin mendekatkan tanganya ke surai hitam kelam sehun. Dan melakukan gerakan mengelus surai hitam suaminya itu. Ia tersenyum dengan manis melihat wajah laki laki yang selama hampir 2tahun terakhir ini selalu ia lihat saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Senyum manis jongin perlahan berubah ada sedikit gurat menyesal disana.

.

"Selamat pagi sayang" sapa sehun saat memasuki area dapur yang hanya dibalas dengan suara perang antara spatula dan pan dan disuguhi pemandangan laki laki dengan surai coklat karamel siapa lagi kalu bukan oh jongin. Ia sedang sibuk menumis seauatu untuk sarapan mereka. Sampai tak sadar jika sehun sudah berada di area dapur.

Merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangnya jongin menoleh. Kaget tentu saja sampai sampai ia ingin melemparkan spatula yang ia pegang ke wajah orang yang mengejutkanya dan ternyata oh sehun rapi dengan setelan jas kantornya.

"Hai sehun, selamat pagi" jongin hanya manyapa sehun. tak membalas pelukan sehun dan kembali melanjutkan acara mari-menumis-sarapan-tuan-oh

"Hun jangan memeluku seperti ini unghh" merasa tidak nyaman jongin mencoba melepaskan pelukan sehun dipinggangnya. Tapi sia sia tetap sehunlah yang menang

"Biarkan seperti ini 2menit saja jong, aku merindukanmu" bukanya melepaskan pelukanya sehun malah mengeratkan pelukanya, wajar jika sehun berkata rindu kepada jongin karna akhir akhir ini sehun sibuk bekerja. Toh jongin tidak protes. Mungkin saja jongin memaklumi sifat sehun yang terkadang manja.

"Sudah 3menit hun, duduk lah di dikursi meja makan dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" titah jongin sambil repot mebuka rak piring. Tanpa suara sehun menuruti perintah jongin duduk dimeja makan toh ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau 'memeluk jongin selama 2menit

Jongin mematikan kompor meletak kan piring sarapan sehun yang berisi nasi merah, tumis brokoli dengan potongan sosis, dan juga telur mata sapi diatasnya.

"Minum susu atau jus sehun?"

"Kopi, akhir akhir ini aku sering mengantuk dikantor"

Jongin hanya menghela nafas "baiklah untuk kali ini saja kopi, kafein tidak baik untuk kesehatan hun"

Sehun tersenyum maklum, ia malah suka jika jongin mengomel tentang kesehatanya. Berarti jongin memperhatikannya.

"Ayayay nyonya oh"

.

"Istirahatlah dirumah, jika kau ingin pergi telefon aku jong kau tau aku sangat khawatir saat pulang kerja kau tak dirumah. Kemungkinan aku akan pulang cepat hari ini jadi tunggu aku dirumah sayang" oceh sehun saat perjalanan menuju pintu utama apartemenya yang hanya di hadiahi gumaman semacam 'hmm dari jongin.

Sesampainya di depan pintu sehun mengecup kening, hidung dan terakhir bibir jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Jaga kesehatanmu hun, jangan terlalu paksakan tubuhmu. Dan ya aku akan menelfonmu jika aku ingin pergi. Cepat ini sudah hampir jam 8, aku mencintaimu" diakhir kalimatnya jongin mengecup bibir sehun dengan kilat. Sehun yang melihat istrinya malu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, daaah sayang" sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi apartemenya. Sehun masih bisa melihat jongin melambai kepadanya dengan senyum manis yang membuat sehun jatih cinta untuk yang entah berapa kalinya. Dan sampai pintu lift yang tertutup menghalangi senyum manis jongin.

.

Sehun sudah berangkat bekerja. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur. Membereskan piring dan gelas sisa sarapan sehun dan membawanya kepencucian piring.

Setelah semua pekerjaan beres jongin berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di single sofa empuk berwarana hitam. Tepat di dinding ruang keluarga yang bercat biru langit seperti warna kesukaan jongin tergantung dengan apik foto pernikahanya dengan sehun. Disana sehun tesenyum dengan bahagia begitu pula dengan dirinya, melihat senyum sehun yang begitu bahagia ada perasaan ngilu di bagian dada sebelah kiri jongin. Ia bahagia tentu saja bisa menikah dengan oh sehun pengusaha kaya raya yang sukses di usia muda tapi ada satu hal yang selalu menghantui hidupnya yang tak seorang pun tau termasuk sehun.

Ia merasa kesepian saat sehun pergi bekerja, ia bisa saja bekerja menyibukan dirinya direstoran milik orantuanya, tetapi sehun melarangnya dengan alasan 'apakah dengan aku bekerja sebagai manager di perusahaan properti terbesar di korea kurang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu?' Tentu saja itu sangat cukup bahkan lebih cukup untuk dirinya. Lalu?

Jongin bosan terus terusan merenung lebih baik ia melakukan hal yang berguna mungkin merajut. 1hal lagi yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Jongin bisa merajut, ia tidak pandai merajut tetapi jika hanya merajut barang sederhana ia bisa melakukanya. Jangan tanya ia belajar dari mana.

ia mulai mengambil benang rajut dan juga hakpen* diam diam ia simpan dilaci bagian paling bawah yang selalu ia kunci, pernah sehun bertanya untuk apa laci tersebut selalu tidak boleh dijamah seorangpun tak terkecuali sehun suaminya sendiri dan jongin selalu menjawab dengan senyuman manis 'setiap orang berhak mempunyai privasi sehun'

Ia mulai melilitkan serat telstil dan membuat simpul rantai sederhana untuk awalan. Setelah mengeluar masuk kan benang rajut berwarna biru langit sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat bentuk rajutan jongin. Dan ternyata sebuah kaus kaki kecil seukuran bayi. Hal yang selalu ia sertakan di setiap doanya selama dua tahun terakhir.

Sehun tak mempermasalahkanya keluarganya tak mempermasalahkanya. Tetapi sebagai seorang yang sudah berumah tangga itu merupakan keinginan yang sangat dinanti nantikan. Ia selalu benci saat ia mengingat hal ini, matanya selalu menghianatinya, menghianati dengan meloloskan liquid bening yang turun perlahan di kedua pipinya.

Terkadang saat ia menonton televisi bersama sehun untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dan saat iklan sereal anak anak mata sehun selalu berbinar, tidak untuk jongin ia merasa tidak berguna di hidup seorang oh sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

*hakpen = tusukan/jarum untuk merajut

.

Booyaaah ff absurt kembali ngambang. Jujur wendy ga pandai bikin ff angst hurt atau apalah itu. Jadi kalo ga ngefeell maafkan diriku T^T

Maaf disini karakter jongin, wendy bikin agak gimanaaa (pandai ngrajut, sumpah itu drama banget '3'

Alurnya ketebak banget yah? Tapii di chapt depan ada sesuatu yang lain dari ff mariage life biasanya lah pokoknya wkwk

Ohya yang bingung panggil author ato apa. Panggil aja **wendy**

 **.**

 **Btw makasih banget untuk yang nge riview + favorite + follow ff absurt 'pillowtalk oh' yang tenyata banyak taipo nya -_- makasih banget. Jujur pas lihat notif kalo ff itu ada yang ngriview seketika guling guling ga jelas sumpah '-' -setop curhat**

 **.**

Jadi? Delete or next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Climax**

 **By. Wendy**

[Oh sehun]

[Kim jongin]

 **[TEMUKAN SENDIRI]**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang pasti pernah merasa berada di titik akhir-

.

TYPO ADDICT

ABSURD

BAHASA SESUKA PAPAN KETIK

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

 **Preview chap sebelumnya...**

Sehun tak mempermasalahkanya keluarganya tak mempermasalahkanya. Tetapi sebagai seorang yang sudah berumah tangga itu merupakan keinginan yang sangat dinanti nantikan. Ia selalu benci saat ia mengingat hal ini, matanya selalu menghianatinya, menghianati dengan meloloskan liquid bening yang turun perlahan di kedua pipinya.

Terkadang saat ia menonton televisi bersama sehun untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dan saat iklan sereal anak anak mata sehun selalu berbinar, tidak untuk jongin ia merasa tidak berguna di hidup seorang oh sehun.

.

.

 **Halaman 2**

 **.**

Jam didinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 1dini hari. semua orang tentunya sudah terlelap setelah melewati hari yang begitu berat. Tapi lain halnya dengan sehun. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati hati agar tidak membangunkan jongin yang mungkin sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. ia mulai memasuki pintu apartemennya. Semua lampu sudah mati. Hanya lampu dapur yang dibuat menyala agar memudahkan sehun jika ingin mengambil air mineral di lemari pendingin. Jadi dugaan sehun benar jika istri manisnya sudah terlelap.

Sehun meletak kan jas yang ia gunakan ke sofa. Tapi tunggu kenapa ia merasakan jika ada yang bernafas dengan teratur. Sehun mencoba meraba raba di kegelapan karna ia sengaja tidak meghidupkan lampu. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa seperti manusia. Sehun yang mulai penasaranpun berjalan menuju dinding yang terdapat saklar lampu.

"Astaga, jongin kenapa kau tertidur disini" sehun menemukan jongin yang tertidur dengan lelap dengan kepala yang ia senderkan di meja dan disebelah tangan kanan jongin terdapat benda persegi panjang berwarna putih.

.

'Krietttt

.

Pelahan namun pasti sehun membuka pintu kamar yang jongin dan ia gunakan untuk bercengkrama di waktu luang sehun yang sangat terbatas.

Sehun membaringkan jongin di ranjang king size yang masih rapi sperti tidak tersentuh selama seharian ini. Menandakan bahwa jongin belum tidur sama sekali hari ini. Lalu apa yang dilakukan jongin seharian ini?

Sehun melihat ponsel jongin yang tergeletak begitu saja di nakas.

Sehun tau jika jongin akan marah jika privasinya diganggu oleh orang lain. Sehun penasaran apa yang jongin lakukan dengan handphonenya sampai sampai tertidur dengan posisi yang membuat tubuh pegal pegal. Berbekal rasa penasaran Sehun mulai membuka isi ponsel Jongin.

Hal yang pertama ia buka adalah log panggilan. Alangkah terkejutnya sehun saat mengetahui ada begitu banyak panggilan keluar yang ditujukan ke satu nama yaitu 'oh sehun'. Sehun segera mengecek notifikasi ponselnya. Dan benar saja ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari jongin mungkin ada 20 lebih. Oh dan sekarang apa, ada begitu banyak notifikasi pesan dengan pelaku yang sama yaitu jongin.

.

 **'Sehun jangan lupa makan siang ok ;)**

 **'Hun kau akan pulang jam berapa?**

 **'Hun kau sibuk?**

 **'Oh iya kau kan menyiapkan keperluan untuk tender, kau pasti sangat sibuk. jangan terlalu lelah okey :***

 **'Kau tadi pagi mengatakan kalau kau akan pulang dengan cepat aku akan memasakkan menu favorit mu ^^**

 **'Hun aku kesepian :')**

 **'Apakah aku boleh pergi dengan baekhyun hyung?**

 **'Aku mencintaimu ❤**

 **.**

 **'Hun ini sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, apa kau jadi pulang lebih awal?**

 **'Jika tidak jadi tolong balas pesan ku hun. Aku menunggu**

 **'Sepertinya tidak jadi. Hmmm aku harus makan malam sendirian. Lagi :p**

 **'hun jangan pulang terlalu larut.**

 **'Disini sepi dan aku bosan**

 **'Selamat malam. aku menunggumu pulang hun ^^**

 **'Aku mencintaimu ❤**

 **.**

.

Sehun terharu membaca semua pesan jongin. Ia merasa bersalah kepada jongin. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah berjanji akan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Tapi ada sesuatu hal mendadak yang harus sehun lakukan.

 **.**

"Eunghh" lenguh jongin dan sukses menbuyarkan lamunan sehun. Mendengar lenguhan jongin sehun segera mengelus sayang rambut jongin. Takut jika jongin terbangun tapi terlambat jongin sudah bangun

"Hun, kau kah itu? Kau sudah pulang? Astaga aku ketiduran maafkan aku" buru buru Jongin turun dari ranjangnya. Tapi naas Jongin malah limbung karna ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya mungkin saja nyawa jongin belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Segera Jongin meraih pinggiran kasur untuk membantunya berdiri, dan sehun yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa teekejutnya juga turut membantu Jongin.

"Te terimakasih Sehun, apakah kau sudah makan malam? Kalau belum akan aku panaskan makan malam untukmu. Atau kau mau mandi terlebih dahulu? Ingin ku siapkan air hangat?" Jongin bertanya seperti seorang kasir mini market.

Sehun yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa merolling bola mata kecoklatan miliknya. In memang suka diperhatikan tapi tidak dengan perhatian yang berlebihan seperti yang didapatnya dari Jongin saat ini. Sehun lebih suka jika Jongin melanjutkan waktu tidurnya karna kesehatan Jongin lebih utama.

"Astaga Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan. Tidurlah dengan tenang tak apa" jawab Sehun yang sedikit mengandung unsur memarahi.

Melihat jongin yang menunduk kan kepalanya mungkin jongin lebih suka melihat lantai marmer dibawahnya. Sehun merasa bersalah karna sedikit membentak Jongin.

"Sudahlah, maaf kan aku jong" kata sehun sambil mengelus sayang surai dark brown milik Jongin

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Aku sudah makan malam di luar. Aku akan menyipakan air hangat sendiri. Kau lanjut tidur saja" lanjut Sehun sambil mengecup kening Jongin.

"baiklah" ucap Jongin sambil menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam selimut.

Setelah dirasa Sehun sudah memasuki jamar mandi, Jongin lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

"maafkan aku hun"

.

.

' **Tok tok tok**

"ya masuk" seru sehun

"maaf presdir Oh, ada klien penting dari jepang yang ingin menemui anda" ujar sekretaris pribadi sehun

"Baiklah suruh ia masuk, dan tolong kosonglan jadwal ku untuk 3jam kedepan" titahnya sembari memebenahi dasi agar terlihat rapi didepan klien pentingnya.

.

.

"selamat siang presdir Oh.. Oh sehun?!" salam klien penting tersebut kental dengan aksen terkejutnya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, Sehun adalah mantan kekasihnya semasa di Senior High School dan hubungan mereka harus kandas karna Luhan harus kuliah dan menetap di Jepang, tapi jujur saja luhan masih menyimpan rasa bahkan Luhan tidak bisa melupakan semua kenanganya bersama Sehun meskipun sudah 5tahun yang lalu.

"Oh selamat siang juga. Xi luhan apa itu benar benar kau? Lama tak bertemu" jawab sehun yang juga kental dengan aksen terkejutnya.

"Hehe iya ini aku Xi Luhan, senang bertemu dengan mu lagi sehunie" jawab Luhan dengan aksen genitnya

"ekhm maaf arsitek Xi ini di kantor bisakah kita bersikap profesional" jujur saja Sehun agak keberatan jika Luhan memanggilbya dengan embel embel -ie

"baiklah presdir Oh, mari kita mulai presentasi penawaran kita mengenai proyek kita" balas Luhan dengan seringai yang sangat tipis.

.

.

Tebeceh

.

 **Halow ini ff absurt kambek lagi. Maafkan wendy T.T lama update kenapa? Karna leppy wendy chargernya meledak jadi ga bisa update -_-**

 **Dan maaf juga untuk request soal 'thor tolong kalau nama orang pake huruf kapital di awal' ok maafkan saya kalo di chapt ini ada yang di kapaital ada yang enggak. Yah karna lupa lupa inget hehe**

 **Ini juga ngetiknya pake hape huhu T.T**

… **. SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI YA PARA PEMBACA ….**

 **KALO SELAMA INI WENDY PUNYA SALAH TOLONG DIMAAFKAN T.T**

… **.MUAHH**

 **.**

 **Jadi? Ada yang mau riview? Atau delete ._.**

TERIMAKASIH SUDAH RIVIEW

 **msdnht. Sayakanoicinoe. Ohkim9488. Elfishy326. Kim kai jong. Diannurmayasari15. AuliaMRQ. adindanurmas. Jumeeee. Yessi94esy. Parkyayim. Istricahyoxo. Hunkailovers. . Novisaputri09. jongiebottom.**

 **25\. laxyovrds**


	3. Chapter 3

**Climax**

 **By. Wendy**

 **[Oh sehun]**

 **[Kim jongin]**

 **[TEMUKAN SENDIRI]**

.

.

Semua orang pasti pernah merasa berada di titik akhir-

.

TYPO ADDICT

ABSURD

BAHASA SESUKA PAPAN KETIK

.

.

.

 _ **Preview chap sebelumnya...**_

"Hehe iya ini aku Xi Luhan, senang bertemu dengan mu lagi Sehunie" jawab Luhan dengan aksen genitnya

"ekhm maaf arsitek Xi ini di kantor bisakah kita bersikap profesional" jujur saja Sehun agak keberatan jika Luhan memanggilnya dengan embel embel -ie

"baiklah presdir Oh, mari kita mulai presentasi penawaran kita mengenai proyek kita" balas Luhan dengan seringai yang sangat tipis.

.

Happy reading

.

Halaman 3

"Terimakasih arsitek Xi atas kerja samanya" ucap sehun dengan tulus karna yahh hatinya merasa senang karna setidaknya 1 beban dipundanya sudah terangkat dan itu tandanya Ia bisa pulang dan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah, dengan Jongin tentu saja karna akhir akhir ini ia merasa beesalah kepada Jongi karna jarang sekali pulang tepat waktu

"terimakasih kembali presdir Oh, Saya harap saya bisa berbisnis kembali dengan anda" balas Luhan dengan senyum menawan yang oeenah membuat hati swhun bergetar tapi itu dulu saat Sehun belum bertemu dengan Jongin.

"tapi ehmm bisakah anda melepaskan tangan saya?" pinta Sehun dengan sopan

"O oh maafkan aku Presdir Oh, mungkin ini efek karna saya sudah lama tak bertemu dengan anda" yah alasan yang tak masuk akal bagi sehun

"Ya mungkin saja, tapi maaf saya akan keluar dari kantor jadi.."

"O oh baiklah sehunnie maafkan aku karna terlalu belama lama disini tentu saja seorang Oh Sehun memang sangat sibuk" sehun hanya membalanya dengan tatapan 'yaaya terserah. Jujur saja ia sangat muak jika lama lama berada disatu ruangan dengan Luhan dan Sehun juga ingin cepat cepat makan siang. Cepat cepat Sehun membuka pintu transparan yang membatasi ruang geraknya selama berada dikantor. Terserah jika ia dicap tidak sopan oleh Luhan yang tentu saja berstatus klien yang harusnya dihormati. Persetan dengan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama sehunie?" sambil melirik Oyster Perpetual GMT-MASTER II dipergelangan kirinya "Bukankah ini jam makan siang?" tak gencar usaha Luhan untuk menarik perhatian Sehun, dan hey fyi Luhan masih menamkan prinsip bahwa Oh Sehun masih mempunyai perasaan kepadanya mengingat dulu Sehun sangat terobsesi denganya.

'Ting

"Sekali lagi maaf Luhan-ssi" jawab sehun dengan tenang memasuki lift dan segera menekan tombol 1 memperkecil peluang agar Luhan tak ikut dalam satu lift yang Ia gunakan.

.

.

"Ahh selesai juga" ucap Jongin dengan senang saat sekotak makan telah terisi sushi kesukaan Sehun

"Sudah jam 11:30 sebentar lagi jam makan sians Sehun, kkk akan ku buat kau terkejut tuan Oh" monolog Jongin sambil melepas apron biru mudanya dan menggantungnya disisi rak piring. dengan telaten ia membersihkan sisa sisa bahan bahan dan juga mencuci peralatan memasak yang ia gunakan untuk membuat bekal sushi favorit Sehun.

"Ohh aku akan terlambat" Setelah melihat jam dinding di ujung dapur Jongin pun segera bergegas bersiap siap. Ia khawatir jika ia terlambat mungkin saja Sehun sudah makan siang, dan perjuangannya akan sia sia.

' _ **Sehun kau dimana?**_

 _Send_

Alasan mengapa Jongin lebih suka mengirimkan pesan dari pada menelfon Sehun karna Jongin khawatir jika ia menelfon pada saat yang tidak tepat, mungkin saja saat Sehun sedang berbicara denga klienya.

' _ **Dikantin kantor ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mengirim pesan seperti ini, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mu?!**_

' _ **Jangan pes.."**_ belum sempat Jongin mengetikan balasanya dengan lengkap ponselnya terus bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk

' _ **Jong kau tak apa?**_

' _ **Jong cepat jawab aku**_

' _ **Hey sayang kau tak apa? Aku akan kerumah secepat mungkin**_

Ehh dengan cepat Jongin menekan tombol speed dialnya untuk menghubungi

" _Sehun aku tak apa, aku disini baik baik saja jadi kau tak perlu pulang"_

" _tapi kenapa kau tak membalas pesan ku dan juga tak biasanya kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, aku khawatir dengan mu Jong"_ jelas sehun panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas Jongin drngan merolling bola matanya jengah, bukan jengah karna ia benci karna yahh Sehun terlalu parno.

" _Baiklah maafkan aku Tuan Oh yang terhormat kana telah membuat mu khawatir dan bagaimana bisa aku membalas pesan mu bahkan aku tak sempat mengetik karna kau terus terusan mengirimi ku pesan"_

" _hey kenapa kau malah marah marah padaku Jong?"_ eh Jongin samapai tak sadar jika ia telah mengomel panjang lebar hanya karna hal sepele

" _M maaf Sehun itu spontan"_

" _Yaa ya tak apa, kenapa kau menanyakan aku sedang berada dimana?"_

" _Itu rahasia kkk jangan pesan apa pun di kantin ok? Dan tidak usah bertanya lagi aku akan membawakanu sesuatu yang special"_

" _T ta tapi Jong aku sud…"_

 _Tut tut.._

Dan sambungan telfon diputus secara sepihak dan hhh Sehun hanya memandang nanar gungjung tteobokki nya yang sepertinya sedang melambai ingin digunakan untuk memenuhi hasrat lapar seorang Oh Sehun

"Hai Sehunie kita bertemu lagi, wahh jangan jangan kita" monolog Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar senang dan juga dengan tidak sopannya menggeser kursi kayu dihadapan Sehun.

"Hahh hari yang begitu melelahkan ya Sehunie, dan ohh kenapa kau tidak memakan makanan mu? Apakah masih panas? Aku tau kau tak suka makan makanan panas yah bukan kah dulu saat kita masih suka makan ramen di kedai Bibi Yang kau suka sekali menyuruhku meniupkan makananmu? Hah aku Merindukan masa itu" monolog Luhan **lagi**

"Maaf luhan bisakah kau tidak merecoki hidupku lagi? Tidak bisakah kau bersifat profesional dikantor? Tanpa memanggilku dengan embel embel Sehunie, Aku tau dulu kita memang pernah punya kenangan" mendengar perkataan Sehun Luhan hanya merolling bola matanya dan ia menganggap perkataan Sehun sebagai angin lalu. Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Luhan yang biasa saja hanya bisa menghela nafas. Peecuma jika Sehun memberitahuanya untuk yang keseratus kali ia rasa percuma karna Luhan sangat keras kepala.

"Tapi sehunie ah tidak baiklah sehun bukan kah ini jam bebas dikantor kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Sehunie? Bukankah dulu kau suka?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan meyakinkan, dan yah Luhan belum menyerah

"Ya ya aku tau jika ini jam bebas kantor, tapi tolong hargai aku Luhan, dengarkan masa lalu biarlah berlalu, ini sudah saat nya memandang masa depan, lagi pula aku sudah meniliki istri aku merasa ridak enak dengan orang disekitar kita jika mereka mendengar kau memanggilku dengan embel embel Sehunie" Siang itu rasanya ada telapak tangan besar yang menampar pipinya, Bukan Luhan jika ia menyerah diawal dengan sifat keras kepalanya ia tak akan menyerah. Dengan paksa ia menyumpit potongan daging berwarna coklat di mangkok Sehun dan dengan paksa Luhan menjejalkanya kemulut Sehun. Tapi sayang nya telapak tangan luhan ia genggam guna menggalkan usaha Luhan, sudah cukup kesabaranya ada batasnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan, berhenti" dengan nada bicara yang tajam Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terkepal karna memegang sumpit

"satu suap saja Sehunie aku tahu kau sedang menahan lapar karna menunggu istri lambanmu itu kemari" masih dengan percobaanya memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulut Sehun.

"mengapa kau mengatakan hal yang tak baik tentang istriku yang jauh lebih baik darimu Luhan" sergah sehun

"Baiklah maafkan atas kelancangan mulutku yang dulu pernah jadi favoritmu Sehunie" seringai luhan memandang sudut itu

"Apa maumu? Cepat pergi jam makan siang akan segera berakhir" masih dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggengam, bahkan jika orang awam yang tidak mengwtahui kwjadian yang sebenarnya melihat kejadian ini akan mengatakan ' _uh betapa romantisnya pasangan ini'_

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Sehunie, aku ingin menyuapimu sepotong daging ini dan aku akan segera pergi" tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Luhan

"baiklah, cepat" dan hap satu potong daging kecoklatan tersebut telah masuk kedalam rongga mulut Sehun, Luhan hanya tersenyum menang melihatnya.

' _ **Cup**_

Tak disangka sangka Luhan dengan nekatnya mengecup tepi bibir sehun "Bye sehunie dan juga lihatlah disana ada seseorang yang memandang kita dengan tatapan iri uhh" dengan seringai mengejek Luhan meninggalkan meja Sehun.

Seketika bola matanya menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan dan benar saja Sehun seperti tersambar petir disiang hari saat musim panas. Segera ia berlari keluar kantin.

"HEYY JONG"

"KUMOHON BERHENTI AKU BISA JELASKAN SEMUANYA"

"JONGIN BERHENTI KUMOHON"

"HEI JONGIN DENGARKAN AKU DULU"

Sehun sudah tak peduli dengan tatapan orang orang disekitanya, ia tak peduli lagi dengan orang yang ia tabrak "hey fuck youre!"

"hey hati hati nak ada banyak pejalan kaki disini"

Teriakan protes Sehun indahkan, tujuanya hanya satu **jongin.** Sehun mempercepat larinya karna ia melihat Jongin akan menaiki taksi. Dengan jelas ia melihat air mata yang sangat ia benci meleleh di pipi gembil jongin. Tapi terlambat Jongin sudah masuk kedalam taksi. Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengejar taksi yang ditumpangi oleh istrinya. Tapi semuanya sia sia Sehun bukanlah tokoh pahlawan yang di televisi yang mempunyai kekuatan super untuk mengejar taksi yang membawa Jongin.

.

Jongin sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam menatap jalan yang menurutnya lebih indah dibanding dengan ponsel nya yang senantiasa berdering. Dalam diam Jongin menangis menatap pohon di sepanjang jalan, jujur saja hatinya terluka saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia tau adalah mantan kekasih terindah dan juga cinta pertama Sehun. Ia sakit saat melihat orang yang pernah dicintai suaminya kembali dari jepang dan mencium bibir suaminya miliknya didepan mata nya.

' **tess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hai halo hola maafkan wendy karna lama update. Yah karna wendy sibuk les ini itu maklum tahun ini udah kelas 12 mana Wendy juga harus ngejar beasiswa universitas dan juga damn! Bulan ini ada beasiswa tes toeic/ curhat ditutup.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini ya kakak**

 **Maafkan juga kalo semisal ada typo parah, karna ini ngetiknya ga diedit dulu hehe :'v**

 **Maafkan juga kalo ini terlalu pendek buat kalian :'v**

 **Thanks to and see you again**

 **Russian roulette~**

 **Ohkim9488, diannurmayasari15, kim762, nofisaputri09, bitchykai adindanurmas, guest, jongiebotom, mikopark**


	4. Chapter 4

**C** **limax**

 **By. Wendy**

 **[Oh sehun]**

 **[Kim jongin]**

 **[TEMUKAN SENDIRI]**

.

.

Semua orang pasti pernah merasa berada di titik akhir-

.

TYPO ADDICT

ABSURD

BAHASA SESUKA PAPAN KETIK

.

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

Jongin sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam menatap jalan yang menurutnya lebih indah dibanding dengan ponsel nya yang senantiasa berdering. Dalam diam Jongin menangis menatap pohon di sepanjang jalan, jujur saja hatinya terluka saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia tau adalah mantan kekasih terindah dan juga cinta pertama Sehun. Ia sakit saat melihat orang yang pernah dicintai suaminya kembali dari jepang dan mencium bibir suaminya miliknya didepan mata nya.

.

.

Brak

Dengan kasar Jongin membanting pintu apartemennya, Jongin tidak peduli lagi jika ada tentangganya yang mengeluh tak suka dengan sikapnya. Langsung saja tubuhnya merosot di sofa empuk ruang keluarga yang buasa ia gunakan untuk bersantai bersama Sehun.

Ia merutuki semua yang ia lakukan hari ini, ia yang salah bukan Sehun jelas saja Sehun makan siang dengan mantan kekasihnya karna mungkin saja Sehun sudah bosan menunggunya, mengingat rumah tangga yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia lewati dengan Sehun begitu datar, mengingat itu Jongin merasa malu, merasa tidak berguna, merasa gagal. Jadi ia harus banggkit ia lah pihak yang patut disalahkan.

Segera ia bangkit dari sofa, ia berjalan sempoyongan sambil mengelap air mata yang masih terus mengalir, mungkin saja berendam air hangat sangat menenangkan untuk melepas beban di pundaknya.

.

Hanya deru nafas Sehun yang mengikuti langkah nya menuju kantor, mengapa Sehun tidak pulang saja? Tentu saja sangat sulit mengingat akhir akhir ini ia sangat sibuk untuk menelan beberapa sendok makanan saja tidak sempat, Sehun fikir masalahnya dengan Jongin dapat ia selesaikan jika ia sudah sampai dirumah dan juga mengingat Jongin saat ini pasti masih emosi dengan semuanya.

.

"Aku pulang" terdengar suara Sehun dibarengi dengan debuman pintu. Tapi nihil tidak ada sahutan yang biasanya sehun dengar.

Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung saja menerobos apartemennya, memanggil nama istrinya tapi tetap tidak ada sahutan. Dengan badan yang bermandikan keringat Sehun segara mengecek kamar barangkali Jongin sedang tidur, deru nafasnya semakin berburu bagaimana tidak Sehun berlari dari basement menuju ke apartment lantai 7 tanpa menggunakan lift.

Mengecek satu persatu ruangan didalam apartemenya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Hanya satu ruangan yang belum ia sambangi.

"Jong kau didalam?" tidak ada jawaban, tetapi Sehun yakin jika Jongin didalam karna ia mendengar suara gemricik air.

"Jongin jawab aku jika kau didalam"

"Jong kau baik baik saja?"

'cklek

"astaga Sehun kau kenapa? Dan ya aku baik baik saja, tunggu sebentar aku belum memakai baju" dengan cepat Jongin menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sehun yang melihat Jongin baik baik saja hanya menghela nafas, segara Sehun mendudukan diri diatas kasur empuk nya lelah tentu saja. Tapi kenapa tadi Jongin sepertinya baik baik saja seakan akan melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Sibuk dengan lamunanya tiba tiba sepasang tangan menutup kedua mata Sehun lantas Sehun menghirup aroma lemon menyegarkan, ia tau jika ini ulah Jongin yang kekanakan.

"jong kau dingin tapi aku suka" monolog Sehun sembari mencengkeran pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"tidak seru, kenapa kau tau ini aku" dengan wajah cemberut Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun.

"Ehhh" dengan cepat Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin yang sepenuhnya belum kering mendekat kearahnya, dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Jongin

"biarkan seperti ini 5menit saja"

Jongin yang mendengar perintah Sehun dengan nada seperti orang putus asa Jongin hanya mengiyakan.

"mengapa aku tau, tentu saja aku tau ini kau, kita kan hanya tinggal berdua" monolog Sehun

Melihat Sehun menyender dibahunya dengan mata tertutup membuat hati Jongin berdenyut, tanpa sadar tangan Jongin mengelus wajah yang dulunya menjadi idola di sekolahnya sekarang tetap tampan tapi terlihat sedikit guratan lelah. Jongin malah merasa bersalah.

"Jong"

"jong kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan curhatan ku" tiba tiba Sehun bangun dari acara menyenderkan kepalanya karna Jongin hanya mengelus wajahnya tanpa membalas kata katanya.

"ahh iya maafkan aku Sehun, aku terlalu asik mengamati jawah tampan mu"

Dengan cepat Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menarunya di kedua pipinya "tentu saja aku tampan, apa kau suka?"

"tentu saja" dan dibalas Jongin dengan singkat tapi dengan tangan yang tak henti mengelus garis wajah yang tegas yang sudah bekerja keras untuknya. Sehun yang diperlakukan layaknya kucing peliharaan malah seenak hati menaruh kepalanya dipangkuan Jongin, jujur saja ia lelah sepulang bekerja tapi terimakasih kepada Jongin yang memanjakanya layaknya anakan kucing, malah membuatnya malas membuka mata.

"sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu sayang, dari tadi kau hanya melamun saja" gerak gerik Jongin memang aneh seperti ada sesuatu yang menggajal.

"Eum hun maafkan aku atas kelakuanku tadi siang" tiba tiba Jongin memecah pikiran Sehun dengan kata kata yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Sehun dengar di saat saat seperti ini

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" langsung saja Sehun berdiri dan mensejajarkan kepalanya di dihadapan Jongin

"aku hanya berfikir jika tindakan ku lari tadi salah, seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu" Jongin menundukan kepalanya karna ia tidak tega melihat wajah Sehun

"sudahlah Jong lagi pula semua ini salahku" elak Sehun dengan menggenggam tangan sang istri

"Semua ini salahku yang tidak mengindahkan permintaan mu untuk menunggu" monolog Sehun dan tidak dibalas oleh lawan bicaranya yang sedang menunduk

"Apakah lebih indah lantai kamar kita jong dari pada wajah tampan ku?" tanya Sehun dan tetap tidak mendapat jawaban

"Hei Jong lihatlah kemari" di dongakkan wajah manis Jongin yang seperti anak anjing jika merajuk seperti ini

Dengan segera Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya

'cup

"Maafkan aku ok, semua itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat, itu hanya akal licik Xi Luhan, jangan seperti ini sayang kau jelek kkk"

Masih dengan keterkejutanya jongjn hanya mengangguk

"baiklah sekarang beruang manisku sudah tidak merajuk kepada pangeran"

"kau pede sekali, baiklah pangeran sekarang waktunya bangun dari pangku an ku"

"tidak putri aku ingin seperti ini saja, nyaman sekali" jawab sehun sambil menyamakan posisinya di pangkuan Jongin

"Astaga Sehun" mendengar pekikan Jongin langsung saja sehun terbangun

"ada apa sayang, kau mengagetkanku"

"kau segeralah mandi Hun, aku lupa jika jam makan malam sudah berlalu"

"Terserahlah aku sedang ingin bermanja manja denganmu seperti ini" sehun tetap menaruh kepalanya dipangkuan Jongin, tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kau pasti lapar, kasihan sedikit dengan perutmu hun" dengan pelan Jongin mencoba mengangkat kepala sehun dari pangkuanya.

"yaya aku bangun, tapi janji Jong aku ingin seperti ini sebelum tidur" Sehun hanya menggerutu tidak jelas karna dipakasa bangun

"janji hun, tapi sekarang kau harus mandi terlebih dahulu" dengan sabar Jongin membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang menghalangi tubuh atletis suaminya

"aku ingin mandi denganmu Jong" dengan wajah sok imutnya Sehun merayu Jongin.

"tidak bisa aku sudah mandi hun kalau kau ingin tahu" dengan sadis Jongin melenggang pergi dan tak lupa menaruh kemeja Sehun di keranjang

"Istri tidak bisa diajak rimanitis uuu" gerutu Sehun sembari melangkah kedalam kamar mandi

"eeeh tapi kenapa Jongin tidak marah soal kejadian tadi siang"

"Baiklah itu lebih baik, akan sangat mudah jika aku meminta maaf"

.

Dengan langkah terburu buru Jongin menuruni satu persatu anak tangga "astaga jam berapa ini, hampir saja aku melupakan makan malam"

Dengan sigap Jongin mengambil semua bahan didalam lemari pendingin "hanya ada sosis dan juga nasi, semoga saja Sehun tidak protes"

Dengan telaten Jongin memotong sosis dan beberapa sayuran untuk segera dimasaknya.

"Astaga" pekik Jongin karana tiba tiba Sehun datang dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"apa kau terkejut"

"jong apa aku mengejutkan mu?" Tanya nya untuk yang ke dua kalinya karna tidak mendapat balasan, segera saja Sehun membalikkan tubuh Jongin

"astaga Jongin maafkan aku, aku tidak tau jika kau sedang memotong sayuran" pekik Sehun panik karna melihat jari telunjuk Jongin yang mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Shh tidak apa apa Hun ini hanya goresan kecil" dengan segera Jongin membasuh jarinya berniat untuk menghentikan aliran darahnya.

"Tidak tidak jangan seperti ini, darahnya tidak akan berhenti" dengan lembut Sehun menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di kursi makan. Mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati luka dijari favoritnya

"sudah selesai" dengan raut wajah senang seperti anak anak yang diajak pergi ke Disney land Sehun meniuo niup luka yang sudah terperban tersebut.

"hentikan Hun aku harus memasak, aku tau kau lapar aku baik baik saja" dengan cepat Jongin meronta agar ia bisa memasak makan malam yang hampir tertunda.

"JONGIN" tiba tiba Sehun berteriak dengan tiba tiba pula Jongin berhenti berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ma maafkan aku telah membentakmu" dengan segera Sehun menyusul Jongin, takut jika Jongin menganggap bentakanya serius

"t tidak apa apa hun" dengan langkah cepat Jongin memasuki dapur agar Sehun tidak melihat raut kecewanya. Jongin paling tidak suka dibentak jika ingin tau

"Tidak apa apa bagaimana kau seharusnya menurut saja, aku khawatir dengan mu, aku tidak ingin makan jika kau terus memaksa memasak" dengan nada yang khawatir Sehun mulai membujuk jongin untuk duduk saja.

"menurut saja jika kau membangkang kau malah menyusahkan ku membuatku khawatir"

"jadi aku ingin memasak untuk suami ku sendiri menurut mu itu tindakan menyusahkan begitu?!" sudah cukup Jongin meluapkan kekesalanya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Jongin kumohon mengertilan ini demi kebaikanmu" Sehun mengusap wajah Jongin yang basah.

"aku hanya berniat memasak untuk suaminku yang lapar setelah bekerja seharian dan itu membuat ku merepotkanya?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan nada syarat dengan emosi.

"bu bukan seperti itu mak"

Tiba tiba Jongin berlari menuju wastafel dengan mutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Buru buru Sehun berlari mengikuti Jongin

"sayang kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Jongin

Lagi lagi Jongin menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya tapi nihil hanya cairan bening yang keluar

"hh a aku tidak apa ap" lagi dan dengan sabar Sehun memijat tengkuk Jongin.

"hunn" rintih Jongin

"Iya ada apa?" dengan sigap Sehun memegangi kedua bahu Jongin yang merosot kebawah

"perutku rasanya seperti diaduk aduk" adu Jongin

"kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang" buru buru Sehun akan berdiri tapi gagal karna pergelangan tanganya ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Tidak apa apa sayang, aku baik baik saja" bantah Jongin disertai dengan senyum yang dibuat sok kuat

"Tidak Jong kau harus segera kerumah sakit, wajahmu pucat sekali, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganmu"

"Tidak apa apa kubilang, sudahlah aku hanya kelelahan hun hari ini" lebih baik kau membantuku kekamar rasanya badanku tidak ada tenaga sema sekali

"baiklah, tapi jong lebih baik kita kerumah sakit saja" bantah Sehun lagi

"aku tak mau hun, kumohon jangan paksa aku, jika kau tidak inguin membantuku ya sudah" dengan langkah tergopoh gopoh Jongin beejalan menuju lantai atas dengan berpegangan tembok.

'brukk

"Jong…

.

.

.

TBC

.

HI

Masih semangat baca ff aneh ini?

Pokoknya terimakasih yang sudah meriview, fav, follow

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….


End file.
